esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Medici
Jon Medici is the current Chancellor of the Esmeraldan Empire. Until recently, he served as the Prefect-Patris of the Prefaectus Order. Biography Originally a commoner from Uma Prime. He is an Archprefect and formerly served as the Prefect-Patris from 5255 to 5265. He is one of the closest friends of Vernon Tarsitano whom he fought with during the Third Metal War and the Stradan War. Vernon Tarsitano brought him into his house in 5249 and elevated him to noble status. He is a close mentor of Kyle Rowan. Personality Jon Medici has a reputation for being cold, cynical, malicious, bitter and sarcastic. Medici had a commanding presence that exudes gravitas, authority and control. He tends to hold grudges and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. In his early life, he was insecure, vulnerable and yearned to be part of something better. This urgent desire to be a part of something powerful and important was what drew him to the Prefaectus Order. Medici's bitterness and resentment towards the world was exacerbated even more by the relentless bullying he endured in his youth, causing him to shut himself in even more. He is a very private individual who views emotional displays as a sign of shameful weakness. As a Prefect, Medici had superb emotional control and was adept at concealing his thoughts and feelings, which allowed him to maintain his cold, collected demeanour. Medici is a formidable warrior, displaying consummate skill in many different branches of martial arts. His extensive knowledge and abilities were rivalled by very few, if any other Sub-Prefects of his age. He was also unusually cerebral for a prefect, possessing a subtle and keenly analytical mind. As Prefect-Patris, Medici was known for his cavalier and harshly authoritarian attitude towards his subordiantes. His standards were much higher than that of his predecessors. He is known to be fiercely loyal to Tarsitano, even at the expense of his Prefaectus vows. Physical Description White human male. He has long brown hair and a full beard. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Imperial Chancellor (5265-present) * Archprefect (5265-present) *Prefect-Patris (5255-5265) *Master Prefect of Datu (5251-5255) *Prefect-at-large (5245-5251) * Sub-Prefect (5240-5245) Notable Accomplishments *Third Metal War Veteran *Stradan War Veteran Timeline *5220: Born in Uma Prime as a subject of House Manilla *5230: Enrolled at the Uma Preparatory Academy *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5235: Enters the Prefaectus Order and begins training *5236: Assigned as a Prefetan to HMS Choi *5236: Participates in the 'Battle of Retneew' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5240: Ordained as a Sub-Prefect *5241: Assigned as Sub-Prefect to the HMS Procyon *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Participates in the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5245: Participates in the 'Battle of Mollas' *5245: Promoted to Prefect-at-large *5246: Decorated with Krazer Cross by Emperor Garbháin II *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5249: Released by House Manilla *5249: Inducted into House Carpentier, Guardian Caste. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached. *5251: Appointed as Master Prefect of Datu by Prefect-Patris Jacob Manley *5255: Elected as Prefect-Patris by Prefaectus Council *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5260: Borders Wars End *5262: Crowns John Labelle as Emperor Labelle III *5265: Crowns Vernon Tarsitano as Emperor Carpentier I *5265: Steps down as Prefect Patris. Becomes a Prefect-at-large. *5265: Appointed as Imperial Chancellor by Emperor Carpentier I Category:Humans Category:Prefaectus Order Category:Nobles Category:Commoners Category:Main Characters Category:Chancellors of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Uma Prime Category:Royalist Party Category:HMS Choi personnel Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:Prefect-Patris of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:House Carpentier Category:Datun Category:The Consilium Category:House Manilla Subjects